I Hate Myself For Loving You
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Cedrella Black détestait Septimus Weasley, c'était bien connu. [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

Cedrella était beaucoup de chose : ambitieuse, rusé, intelligente mais une lâche ? Elle ne l'était pas. Et par dessus tout, elle détestait Septimus Weasley.

Elle était née dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, fille d'Arcturus Black II et de Lysandra Black, née Yaxley, petite sœur de Charis Black et grande sœur de Callidora Black. On lui avait répété enfant, à quel point être une Black était un privilège, à quel point elle était mieux que n'importe qui dû à son sang pur et elle y avait cru.

Répartie à Serpentard, Cedrella était la meilleure de sa classe, la meilleure dans tout sauf dans le club de Duel...car elle se faisait battre à chaque fois par Septimus Weasley, un sang-pur mais relégué au titre de traître à son sang dû à l'amour de sa famille pour les droits des moldus/sang-de-bourbes. Et ça la dégoûtait plus que tout de perdre contre une personne si inférieure à elle.

Mais surtout ce qu'elle détestait c'était le petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, comme si il savait quelque chose de plus qu'elle.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était assise dans la grande salle à la table de sa maison, elle reçut une lettre l'invitant à un duel. Le faite que celle-ci soit signée 'S.W' ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la personne lui ayant envoyer l'invitation. Elle hésita longuement avant de se décider à y aller, bien décidée à le battre cette fois-ci.

Le duel se déroulait dans une salle inutilisée, près des donjons. Elle arriva quelque peu en retard dû à un de ses camarades de classe lui demandant où est-ce qu'elle se rendait.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit le jeune homme lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.»

Elle le regarda longuement, il avait les mains dans les poches et arborait un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Ses cheveux roux ressortaient dans le noir de la pièce et pendant un moment elle le trouva beau.

« Et bien, je suis là alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Demanda-t-elle ne pouvant continuer à avoir de telles pensées à propos d'un traître à son sang.

\- Si tu es si pressée que ça, allons-y.

\- Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quelque choses d'autre ? Questionna-t-elle, quelque peu perplexe.

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je me suis dis que tu n'était peut-être pas pressée de perdre de nouveau.»

C'était la parole de trop, elle lui lança sans attendre un Expelliarmus, qu'il bloqua sans mal. « Il semblerait que je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse. Dit-il d'un ton rieur. »

Décidant de ne pas écouter ses fausses excuses, elle continua à l'attaquer en lui lançant des Stupefix. Elle sentait que Weasley n'était pas complètement dans le duel et jouait plus avec elle qu'autre chose, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point, ne supportant pas d'être prise pour une idiote.

D'un mouvement de baguette rapide, il l'envoya valser dans le mur. Elle éprouvait un mal de dos insupportable mais bien décidé à gagner, elle ne laissa pas ça la décourager et entreprit de se relever. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal, il décida de l'aider mais elle le repoussa aussitôt.

« Ne me touche pas. Siffla t-elle.

\- Je m'excuse, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

\- Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ? »

Il rit légèrement et elle trouva son rire magnifique. Puis il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de répliquer :

« Non, tu ne me détestes pas. Souffla t-il dans le creux de son cou. N'est-ce pas ? Ou en tout cas pas autant que tu le voudrais. »

Elle ne pouvait pas...Il ne comprend pas, il ne peut pas comprendre. Si..Si elle lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce serait sa fin parce que jamais au grand jamais sa famille ne l'accepterait.

« Je...Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît. Dit-elle ne pouvant plus supporter les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouie au plus profond d'elle et qu'il faisait remonter.

\- Tu es une lâche. Rétorqua-t-il se décalant d'elle. »

Et avec ça, il a quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Cedrella Black effondrée.

* * *

 _I think of you every night and day_

 _You took my heart and you took my pride away..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hate myself for loving you_  
 _Can't break free from the things that you do_  
 _I wanna walk but I run back to you_

 _That's why I hate myself for lovin' you_

* * *

Il l'avait laissé là, il était parti. Il n'avait pas supporter qu'elle puisse nier ce qu'il y a avait entre eux. Septimus n'était pas un idiot comparé à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne serait assez bien pour sa famille. Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point il voudrait l'être, de cette façon il pourrait épouser librement Cedrella sans que celle-ci ne soit expulser de sa famille. Car c'est ce qui arrive à chaque Black ne respectant pas les coutumes de la famille, Isla Black en est la preuve. Tout le monde est courant de ce qui lui est arrivé, cela à fait scandale ,dans le monde sorcier, qu'une famille tel que les Blak renie l'une de ses enfants pour avoir épouser un moldu. Cedrella est trop loyal à sa famille pour accepter d'être effacer comme ça alors elle préfère souffrir.

L'esprit de Septimus vagabondait sur Cedrella lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Septimus ! T'étais parti où ? Demanda un de ses camarades qui était assis sur le canapé en train d'écrire, semblablement, une lettre.

\- Oh nul part, je me suis juste baladé un peu. Répondit-il d'un ton las. »

Son ami vit qu'il ne fallait pas continue la conversation puisqu'il lui sourit et se remit à écrire sa lettre, laissant Septimus à ses pensées destructrices.

Il n'aurait pas dû partir, il aurait dû rester avec elle et l'embrasser comme il en avait rêvé depuis des mois. Il aurait enfin senti ses belles lèvres roses, senti leur corps l'un contre l'autre dans un échange torride.

Soupirant car cela n'arrivera jamais, il décida de monter se coucher. Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, il trouva une lettre posé sur sa table de chevet ,et sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, il décida de l'ouvrir.

C'était de Cedrella, il en était sûr, il reconnaîtrait son écriture même à la porte de la Mort. Comment elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer pour poser la lettre ici, il ne voulait pas savoir juste le faite qu'elle lui ait écrit remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Elle disait vouloir qu'il se rejoigne dans la même salle que la veille, le rendez-vous était à 9h30 et il était déjà 9h25.

S'habillant à vitesse grand V, il arriva à la dite-salle à 9h34.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit Cedrella, répétant les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dit la veille. »

Rien qu'en la voyant, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il se posa négligemment contre le mur et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, Cedrella ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger. »

Un long silence se fit et il se demanda si elle avait entendu la question.

« Je...Je ne te déteste pas. Dit-elle dans une voix qu'il n'aurait pas entendu si il y avait du bruit dans les salles environnantes.»

Il resta impassible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur de lui, il faisait la danse de la joie en entendant cette phrase.

Septimus se mit alors à marcher en la direction de Cedrella pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois.»

Il allait lui répondre que lui aussi il ne la détestait pas quand elle se mit à pleurer et à le serrer plus fort.

« Je suis là, je serais toujours là. Dit-il pour la réconforter.

\- Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Non, je te le promets. Si...Si ta famille venait à te renier car tu sors avec moi, je te promets que les Weasley seront fier que tu portes leur nom. »

Elle leva sa tête pour le regarder et sans attendre, il l'embrassa. Encore et encore , jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient rouges.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me demander en mariage ? Questionna Cedrella, un sourire au lèvres.

\- Euh... Je veux si tu veux pas, si c'est trop tôt pour parler de ça, je veux dire...

\- T'es un idiot mais oui.

\- Oui ? Répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si ma famille venait à me renier, ce serait un plaisir de m'appeler Cedrella Weasley. »

Et avec ça, ils étaient repartis pour une tournée de baisers.


End file.
